Exercising Skills of Stealth
by Song Resounded
Summary: Gouenji and Fubuki tries it one night in the same room as Yukimura. Goufubu Smut, slightly explicit.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters in any way. You won't want to know what would happen if I did.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Gay sexual scene, R18, coarse language.**

**A/N: First fic from my smut account. I'm sure you know who I am by now. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now go ahead and have your share of Goufubu smut.**

Gouenji had crazy ideas for their sex life. He really did, and the platinum blond ex-Holy Emperor never failed to amaze Fubuki with this unexpected creativity in the sexual department. There was one time they did it in the soccer field, after a victory against another national team. They'd waited until the stadium was empty, and did it, right in the middle where the white spot marked the center of the stretch of grass.

And there was that cold winter night in the children's playground. On the swings. With both of them in their old high school uniforms, the activity completed with melted chocolate bars, and a variety of sex toys stowed inside their backpacks.

Or say that other time, on the platform of the Inazuma Steel Tower one afternoon when Fubuki had crossdressed yet again, as they watched the Raimon Junior High team go about on a special practice session at the patch of flat ground below them. They had somehow managed to remain mostly dressed (they both went commando; Fubuki actually wore a skirt and Gouenji just unzipped his pants, the perverted bastard) while they fucked, running a commentary between them at the practice match as they did.

This time was no different.

They'd gone to Tokyo for a few days, to visit Endou and his team, and they had brought Yukimura with them. After all, he was Fubuki's kouhai, and more than that – Yukimura Hyouga was a surrogate son to them, just like Amemiya Taiyou and the Tsurugi brothers were.

Midnight found Yukimura absolutely exhausted from soccer-playing, lying asleep in one of the double beds of the hotel room. Meanwhile, just across the room, Gouenji was above Fubuki, knees planted at his sides, eyes flashing possessively in the dim light. They were in the middle of a heated make-out session, and it was going to turn into something even more; Fubuki could tell from their rock-hard erections, and he reached down to tug off their pants, exposing their urges and kicking away the annoying fabric. Fubuki turned quickly to check that his favourite student was still asleep, before wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and drawing them closer.

"Does it excite you? Yukimura's just in the other bed, he might wake up anytime," Gouenji whispered in Fubuki's ear, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin, and Fubuki shivered at the sensation, the tingle running down his neck and shooting straight down to his groin. "Yes," he confessed quietly, reaching up to brush his fingers briefly down his lover's tanned cheek.

Gouenji flashed him his goddamned shit-eating sexy triumphant smirk, before resting a hand against Fubuki's length, squeezing it lightly. "Are you really sure? We'll have to be quiet, Shirou."

The way the platinum blond hissed his first name yet again sent a jolt of desire coursing through Fubuki along with the teasing contact, and he himself smirked back at Gouenji's member, also very much erect and leaking precome. "Why are you holding back when you can't really wait either?" he whispered back, lying down on the bed and let Gouenji's hands rest on his thighs, roughly yet still tenderly spreading his legs, like he usually he did when they were up to a kink or two. Hands pressed against Fubuki's member once more, and he accidentally let loose a desperate groan.

A rustle from the other bed of the small hotel room had Gouenji and Fubuki looking over to the other resident of the room. Yukimura, eyes closed, hair messy and breathing deep and calm in his sleep, had rolled over to his side, facing away from the two.

Gouenji flashed him another smirk, before slicking himself up with the tube of lotion Fubuki always carried around, positioning himself and thrusting into him, roughly, passionately, just the way they both liked it.

It was very good, as usual. Exhilarating, beautiful, hell, Fubuki could even describe it as addicting and delicious. The blinding thrill, the numbing pleasure every time his prostate was hit... And it was all magnified by the fact that his kouhai was in the same room with them, deep in oblivious slumber. Yukimura could wake up anytime, and _what a sight would greet his eyes_.

Fubuki fought to hold in his usual gasps and quiet moans under the assaults to his stretched entrance, neck and shoulders, afraid to wake the teenager that he and Gouenji had come to care for as a son as the latter fucked him into the mattress. It was so good… Fubuki had never expected he would have an exhibitionist streak, and he was tempted to point it out, but another mind-blowing thrust against his prostate took his breath away and turned his thoughts to mush.

And then Gouenji changed their position, ramming into his prostate in a different angle and Fubuki would have screamed, if it were not for the fact that Yukimura was just a few meters away.

Oh, he wondered how the poor boy would react if he saw them. Gouenji bent over him, Fubuki's torso twisted, legs spread wide and propped on the platinum blond's shoulders, deeply thrust into, again and again and _again. _This final thought, along with all the amazing, sinful things Gouenji was doing to his body, Fubuki was sent over the edge, completion dampening the front of the old tee he used as a nightshirt, crying out softly.

He could feel Gouenji emptying himself inside his body, a rush of sensation and liquid fire spilling into him, before the flame striker's member softened and slipped gently out of him. He could feel the come oozing out of him slowly, running down the gap of his butt cheeks, to be absorbed by the bed sheets and he couldn't really bring himself to care as they lay on the double bed together, basking in the afterglow, lazily watching Yukimura, who lay still on the other bed, his back to them.

"… hey, are you guys done?" Came a sleepy, disgruntled voice.

Fubuki and Gouenji froze.

"I know. I've known for a while. Are you guys done?" Yukimura asked again, this time a little clearer, but still sounding tired.

Fubuki and Gouenji shared a look, and Gouenji threw the covers over them, hiding their half-naked state. "Yes," Fubuki replied. "Weren't you asleep?"

Yukimura turned to face them, cheeks flushed. "I _was_."

There was an awkward silence.

"… I heard anal beads are good." A somewhat innocently dirty smirk (not unlike the one Gouenji wore when he was about to do something sinfully pleasurable to Fubuki) grew wide on Yukimura's face.

Gouenji chuckled, shooting Fubuki a suggestive look. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Fubuki caught the look and blushed, pulling the covers over his head.

"… shut up."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I await your opinion in the form of a review.**


End file.
